Bye Bye Beautiful !
by didipsykra
Summary: Avant le jeu, Sephiroth a retrouvé Cloud. Mais pas de la manière la plus probable. Cloud ne se souvient plus de lui et de la mort de Zack. Nul ce résumé ! changerai plus tard ! Rating M pour la suite, de l'OOC des personnages.
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fic sur final fantasy 7

C'est ma première fic sur final fantasy 7. C'est totalement en parallèle de l'histoire originale, donc complètement incohérent par rapport aux évènement de l'histoire, c'est normal, mais c'est une fic après tout !!

Contexte : Cloud, après que lui et Zack se soient enfuis du laboratoire. Zack se fait alors tuer et Cloud a été reconduit au laboratoire, dans les sous-sols du manoir Shinra, retrouvant sa place dans le tube. Sephiroth possède toujours le titre de général (voui voui pas cohérent du tout, je sais…Compliquée, moi ? Vous déconnez !! XD)

L'histoire se passe près d'un ans et demi après cet évènement.

* * *

Bye Bye Beautiful !

Dans les escaliers menant aux sous-sols du manoir de la Shinra, on entendait une voix jurer, déblatérant des choses impossibles et inimaginables.

Hojo était d'une humeur massacrante. La somme d'argent qu'on lui accordait tous les mois pour ses expériences ( entendre par là une grande somme XD ) avait déjà été liquidée par…lui-même.

Il fallait le comprendre, il y a peu, il découvrit un autre phénomène particulièrement intéressant sur l'un de ses nouveaux cobayes. Du coup, tout l'argent avait été déboursé pour ses expérimentations si douloureuses soient-elles.

Il devait trouver un moyen de se procurer de l'argent sans avoir de problème. Et puis ses cobayes qui ne lui servaient plus à rien et qui consommait tant d'énergie pour rien.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Prochainement, un salon aux enchères serait organisé pour les personnalités importantes, la plupart venant de la Shinra. Enchères dont les objets destinés à être enchérit se trouvaient être de nature quelque peu spéciale.

Peut-être pourrait-il tiré de l'argent de l'un de ses cobayes. Après, de ce qu'ils en feraient, ce n'était pas son problème.

Mais quel spécimen pourrait-il bien sacrifier en l'honneur de la science sans qu'il n'ait à le regretter par soucis d'une expérience oubliée ?

Il fit le tour de tous ses sujets de laboratoire. Puis il s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci, placé dans un cylindre à Mako, demeurait dans ses sous-sols depuis un trop long moment et qui lui était désormais inutile. L'objet trouvé, il ne restait plus que les formalités pour ces enchères.

* * *

Dans la salle principale, plus d'une cinquantaine d'hommes de haut lieu étaient présent autour de tables rondes, attendant la prochaine enchère qui selon le commissaire miseur (celui qui organise la montée des enchères, je crois ) valait le détour. Le président de la Shinra n'avait pas donné signe de présence, néanmoins.

Après une attente de quelques minutes, le commissaire miseur revint sur la grande estrade qui était entourée d'un rideau rouge carmin.

Le spécimen suivant se trouve être d'une rareté indéniable. Fit-il avant de faire un geste de la main sur son coté gauche. C'est alors que deux hommes amenèrent un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus mêlés d'une lueur verte attaché en laisse par une chaîne, complètement nu et à la mine un peu vaseuse dû certainement à sa ressente extirpation du tube à Mako. Ils le mirent à genoux lui tenant fermement les bras en arrière.

C'est alors que le commissaire miseur reprit la parole :

- Cloud Strife. Jeune homme de près d'une vingtaine d'années, ex-Soldat. Dans son jeune âge, cette peau est couleur crème à la sensation douce et est finement musclée. Et regarder ce visage d'ange, ses yeux bleus mêlés à une lueur de Mako , continua-t-il pendant que l'un des deux hommes prennent son visage entre ses mains, le levant vers les enchérisseurs pour prouver ses dires. Ce spécimen étant encore vierge en tout sens et quasiment inoffensif, « chacun des deux hommes écartèrent alors les jambes du jeune homme qui ne montra aucune résistance. L'homme continua », ceci est une perle rare que nous ne voyons que très peu. Allez, allez Messieux, les enchères commenceront à partir de 50 millions de gils. Les enchères sont ouvertes ! Finit-il.

Un immense brouhaha emplissait la salle de réception. En effet l'objet à enchérir était une perle rare dans ce monde.

Les enchères montèrent en flèche. Elles passèrent très vite de 55 millions à 70 millions. Puis à 85, à 90 millions. C'est alors qu'un homme au ventre disproportionné déclara 100 millions de gils. La salle se tue devant l'enchère de cet homme à l'aspect répugnant. C'était certainement l'un de ces secrétaires d'état qui restaient dans leur bureau à se remplir les poches minute par minute sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt.

- 100 millions pour l'homme à droite ! fit le commissaire miseur. Personne ? 100 millions une fois ! 100 millions deux fois ! 100 millions trois fois ! Adju…

- 120 millions ! fit soudainement une voix.

Une personne se leva d'une table et se dirigea vers l'estrade et continua :

- 120 millions, argent comptant, fit-il en dépliant un attacher caisse remplit de la somme et même plus.

Le commissaire miseur refit alors le décompte après avoir été un bref instant surprit.

- Adjuger à 120 millions ! Les enchères sont terminées !

* * *

Il avait mal à la tête.

On l'avait sortis de ce cylindre de Mako. Il n'avait plus aucune forte. On l'avait envoyé dans un endroit. Il n'avait pas retenu où exactement. Mais ce mal de tête et son corps sans aucune volonté ni force.

On l'avait attaché à une chaîne, cela lui serrait à la gorge. Il n'était même pas vêtu de quoi que ce soit. On l'avait emmené quelque part où la lumière lui était dirigé en plaine face, l'aveuglant encore plus dans son état secondaire. Les bras tirés en arrière, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Agenouiller, quelqu'un leva sa tête droit devant lui. Cette lumière !

On le tira en arrière, il se retrouva assis. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, on lui écarta les jambes, découvert aux yeux du monde. Complètement embrumé dans ses pensés, il entendait tellement de voix, mais de manière sourde. Comme si elles étaient loin. Quelque chose qui frappe et quelqu'un qui parle à coté de lui. Une silhouette s'arrête devant lui, devant cette lumière. Un homme certainement. Mais il n'est pas sûr, il a de long cheveux et est de grande taille. Il s'approche davantage de lui. Puis tout commence à tourner très rapidement. Son cœur semble vouloir le lâcher. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Celle de la drogue mélangé à la Mako. Haletant de plus en plus, des sueurs froides lui glissaient dans le dos nu. Puis l'obscurité. Il se sent tomber. Il entend quelqu'un s'approcher de lui sur son coté. Puis le silence et enfin plus rien.

* * *

Voilà voilà !! Review !! X3

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, de quel couple s'agit-il ? Ce que vous pensez qui va ce passer ? Ca peut toujours donner des idées !!

PS : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais j'ai une migraine pas possible !! T.T


	2. Lose Control !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Attention le rating M sera pour cause de Viole ! (dans ce chapitre en tout cas ! X3)

Les homophobes, comme d'habitude, il vaudrait mieux pour vous ne pas lire cette fic et vous conseille simplement la petite croix en haut à droite ou le bouton précédent !

OOC surtout pour Cloud qui n'est pas dans son état normal après tout !! Voilà, voilà !! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Dans les appartements du Général y régnait un silence tranquille.

Dans une chambre, un lit avait été placé au centre de la pièce contre le mur du fond face à la porte. Il y avait que très peu de meubles, un bureau et une armoire. Tout était blanc dans cette chambre, jusqu'au drap du lit, sauf les meuble qui étaient de teinte sombre. Dans ce grand lit, un corps était assoupit. Celui-ci d'un jeune homme blond qui, désormais dormait paisiblement, la crise étant passée. Il avait été vêtu dès son arrivé dans cette endroit d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blanc , eux aussi, quoiqu'ils semblaient bien trop grand pour lui vue la façon dont son corps flottait dedans.

Un homme vint s'approcher du lit, raflant les couvertures. Il s'assit au coté de Cloud. Il le regardait. Ce visage maintenant plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait récupéré dans cet endroit. Oui il l'avait enfin retrouvé !

Flash back , début :

Sephiroth se tenait devant Jénova, sa mère. Zack à terre, plus rien ne l'empêchait de délivrer sa mère. Elle qui était restée tellement longtemps dans cette endroit qui ne lui convenait nullement et qui l'empêchait d'accomplir son dessein de destruction.

Puis une douleur vive l'avait alors transpercé de part en part de son corps. Par derrière. Il s'était retourné. Un homme encagoulé lui avait asséné un coup de cette arme. Une arme de tuerie ! Qui était-il ? Il eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit l'homme en question se décagouler : Cloud ? Non, pas lui !

Ce pincement au cœur se transforma en une étreinte pesante. Pourquoi avait-il mal ? L'arme qui entravait sa chaire ? Non, ce n'était pas là !

Cette arme avait été retirée sans douceur de son corps meurtrie. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler tellement cela faisait mal.

La plaie ? Non, son cœur ! Il souffrait, mais pourquoi ?

Il fallait que cette douleur cesse ! Plus rien ne comptait ! Il fallait qu'il fasse sortir cette douleur, la transférer d'une manière où d'une autre !

Cloud fut empalé par l'arme tranchante de l'argenté. Il avait eu atrocement mal. Mais ça ne finirait pas comme çà !

Sephiroth vit alors Cloud s'empaler davantage sur sa Masamune. Toute cette haine qui déferlai dans ce regard Bleu et qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

Il avait frappé, mais cette douleur ne le quittait pas. Elle semblait d'ailleurs augmenter à la vue du blond qui s'empalait encore un peu plus. Pourquoi cette haine qui lui était destinée lui faisait serrer les dents ? Pourquoi voulait-il retirer son arme de ce corps en colère et effacer ses ravages sur ce corps ? Pourquoi venait-il de se rendre compte que c'était le jeune blond qui lui causait cette douleur ? Pourquoi venait-il de se rendre compte que cette douleur pouvait être agréable en d'autres circonstances ? Pourquoi venait-il de s'apercevoir qu'il aimait cet homme qui s'était empalé rageusement sur son arme blanche ? Pourquoi maintenant !

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette avalanche d'émotion ! La rage, la colère, la douleur, le regret, la confusion…l'amour.

Il retira l'arme du corps de Cloud et blessé, il s'était enfuit. Loin des autres, loin du monde.

Il avait réfléchit et avait accepté ses sentiments pour le jeune blond.

Plus tard, il avait été réintégré chez les Soldats et avait gardé son titre de Général. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'étant un élément capital de la défense de la Shinra, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un homme de cette trempe. Mais que néanmoins, il était constamment surveillé par les agents des Turks. C'est ce qu'avait dit la Shinra à ceux qui étaient opposés à son retour et au fait qu'il soit encore en vie.

De son coté, Sephiroth avait cherché Cloud. On lui avait dit qu'il avait été transféré avec Zack dans les laboratoires de son « père » Hojo. Ce scientifique complètement dérangé !

Il n'avait aucun moyen d'aller le récupéré, sauf par la force qui engendrerait une nouvelle tuerie. Pas que ça lui déplairait, mais maintenant, il n'était quasiment plus question de refaire des erreurs. Retrouver Cloud était devenu sa priorité.

Il su bien plus tard que Zack et Cloud s'étaient enfuis du labo et que les Turks avaient pour ordre de les ramener. Ils avaient tué Zack, mais devaient reconduire Cloud sous la demande d'Hojo qui disait encore avoir besoin de son corps pour ses douloureuses et insupportables expériences. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et Sephiroth n'avait pas pu agir face à cet homme fou qu'était son « père ».

Depuis quelques temps, il avait presque perdu l'espoir de revoir un jour celui qu'il aimait et qui, jusque là, n'avait jamais réussi à le protéger.

C'était en parcourant les couloirs de la Shinra qu'il avait entendu parlé de cette réception pour les enchères. Cela ne lui disait rien d'y aller. Mais, alors que Sephiroth avait été appelé par Tseng, celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il savait ce à quoi consistaient ces enchères. Bien sûr que non, évidement. Tseng lui avait alors donné un papier. Il était parti du bureau en courant, remerciant brièvement l'Utaïen. Il était l'un des seuls au courant de sa recherche de l'ex-Soldat blond.

Flash Back, Fin.

Maintenant, il pouvait enfin le protéger de ses propres mains.

Une main de chaque coté de Cloud, il se pencha sur le visage endormit de celui qu'il avait si longtemps espéré retrouver. Mais au moment du contacte entre ses lèvres et celles du blond, celui-ci bougea légèrement. Sephiroth s'écarta du visage de Cloud, mais restait au-dessus de celui-ci.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux lentement.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé, Cloud ?! Fit-il doucement.

- C'est…aah !

Il gémit avant de poser une main sur sa tête. Il avait mal, encore.

- Ca vas ? Merde ! ces salauds t'ont drogué…En plus avec la Mako…

Sephiroth Jura. Quelle idée de lui injecter de la drogue alors qu'il était récemment sorti de ce liquide vert.

- N…non, ça va aller ! Désolé…

D'abord surprit, Sephiroth sourit :

- Pfff, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? J'vais t'apporter quelque chose à boire !

Mais au moment de ce lever pour aller dans la cuisine, Sephiroth se fit chopper les cheveux. Etonné, il se retourna. Cloud venait de l'agripper !

- Qu…quoi ? Fit Sephiroth un peu bête.

Quand Cloud s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il lâcha précipitamment les cheveux de l'argenté…

- Pa…pardon ! S'excusa-t-il honteux, se rallongeant, avant de continuer, timide : Merci !

- Hein ?!

- vous m'avez sorti de cet endroit…

- Euh…oui…

- Alors merci…Vous prenez soin de moi, alors que je ne suis qu'un étranger…

C'est alors que Sephiroth eut un déclique amer :

- « Attends une seconde ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? Un « étranger » ? »

Il s'adressa alors à Cloud :

- Tu…tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Cloud semblait chercher…

- Il m'a aidé à m'enfuir avec lui…Et puis il m'ont remis dans ce tube…

C'est alors qu'il sursauta :

- « Zack ! »Pensa-t-il.

Cloud voulut se lever et sortir…

- O…Oi ! Si tu essaye de te relever trop vite tu vas…

Mais trop tard ! A peine Cloud posa le pied parterre qu'il vacilla sous ses jambes encore faibles. Sephiroth le retint juste à temps par la taille, tandis que Cloud s'était agrippé à son bras droit. Celui-ci s'était mis à souffler durement dans les bras du Général.

- Gomennasai…J'ai la tête…qui tourne…

- Tu es encore sous l'effet des drogues et avec la Mako…

Il fut interrompu par Cloud :

- Je me souviens…un ami, il était avec moi quand on s'est enfui ! Il est peut-être encore dans cet endroit, dans ce laboratoire !

Sephiroth soupira. Ce n'était pas censé ce passer comme çà ! Cloud ne se souvenait pas de la mort de Zack, ni de ce que lui était, visiblement, vue son changement de comportement devenu passif. Mais surtout, Cloud ne se souvenait plus de lui, Sephiroth. Qu'est ce que cet enfoiré d'Hojo avait bien pu lui faire ?

Il aida Cloud à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et s'agenouilla devant lui…

- Tu veux parler de Zack, pas vrai ?

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, je le connaissais très bien !

- Vous êtes amis ?

Sephiroth le regard d'un air grave…

- Tu ne te souviens pas, pas vrai ?

- Hein ?

Sephiroth se redressa et se dirigea vers la baie vitré. Il allait donc devoir le lui dire.

- Je suis Général des forces armées de la Shinra et Zack était un Soldat. On se connaissait donc par la relation de notre boulot et toi aussi tu en faisait parti ! Quand vous vous êtes enfuit, toi et Zack, vous avez étés rattrapés par la Shinra et…Zack en voulant te protéger…est mort !

Le choque fut direct sur le visage de Cloud. Le dernier mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Non bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas ! Non !

Cloud secoua la tête et se releva…

- Non…je dois aller l'aider !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas maladroits que Sephiroth l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder…

- Je viens de te dire que Zack est parti…Il est mort !

- N…non ! Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me quitterait pas ! Il peut…Il a pas pu me faire çà !

- Zack est mort pour te protégé de ceux qui vous poursuivaient ! Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme çà !

- Non…arrêtes !

- Ouvres les yeux ! Quand tu étais dans ce tube à Mako, tu as bien dû te réveiller quelques fois, non ? L'as-tu vu dans un autre tube à proximité ?

- Arrêtes !

- Non ! Bien sûr que tu n'as rien vu ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je dis çà pour ton bien !

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus dure…

- Mais Zack…Zack était…

La voix de Cloud était de plus en plus troublée et à avait la gorge serrée…

- Zack, Zack…Tu peux ignorer la réalité si ça te chantes, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que Zack n'est plus là !

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- Admet-le ! Ce serait mieux pour toi si tu l'acceptais !

- NON ! NON !

C'est alors quand dans un hélant de colère, Cloud voulut se dégager de Sephiroth et griffa par mégarde la joue de l'argenté. Ce dernier surpris, le lâcha.

- Cloud ! Tu…

- LA FERME ! Comment tu peux le savoir ?! Tu n'est qu'un étranger ! Tu n'as rien a voir avec çà !

Cloud avait là voix qui tremblait, de colère, de tristesse, car il devait ce l'avouer, ce que disait cet homme était vrai. Depuis qu'il était retourné dans ce laboratoire, il n'avait pas revu une seule fois Zack, ni même entendu.

Sephiroth passa sa main sur la petite égratignure en dessous son œil. Quand il regarda sa main, il vit de petites gouttes rouges sur ses doigts.

- « Rien à voir avec tous çà » ? « Un étranger » ? Il se mit à rire nerveusement avant de continuer : TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES !

Les nerfs de Sephiroth venaient de lâcher. Il venait de perdre patience.

Brutalement, il agrippa l'épaule gauche de Cloud et le poussa sur le lit. Trop faible, Cloud ne pu tenir tête au Général et tomba sur le lit, dos contre drap.

- Il existe un lien entre nous, bien plus important que tu ne le crois !

Sephiroth commença à défaire le haut trop grand de Cloud qui fut bloqué par le corps de Sephiroth contre lui, tandis que ses bras et mains avaient été neutralisés au-dessus de sa tête par la main puissante de l'argenté.

- Aïe !!

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas qu'elle est ta situation ? Je t'ai acheté ! Tu m'appartiens désormais !

Tout en parlant, Sephiroth commença à retirer le bas du blond qui devenait de plus en plus paniqué par la tournure que prenait les choses.

- Arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal !

- Comprends-tu dans quel but tu as été vendu ? Qui je suis par rapport à toi ?

Désormais nu, Sephiroth se mit à lécher le téton gauche de Cloud qui gémit sous ces coups de langue, les yeux clos, avant des les rouvrir…

- Je ne te comprends pas ! Arrêtes !

Il ne l'écoutait toujours pas…

- De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas beaucoup bouger tant que l'effet des drogues ne se sera pas dissipé. Tu ferais tout aussi bien d'y prendre toi aussi du plaisir !

Cloud le regardait, terrifié par ce qui allait se passer. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, fermant les yeux, les dents serrés. Il ne voulait pas voir çà !

- Je te montrerai et cette fois tu n'oublieras pas…

- N…Non !Fit-il dans un gémissement.

C'est alors que dans un geste qui était loin d'être délicat, il tourna le corps de Cloud.

- Ils ont dis que tu étais vierge. Dans ce cas j'irai doucement !

- Arrêtes !

- Doucement ! Il faut que je te prépare, sinon tu vas souffrir !

Sephiroth prit un tube de lubrifiant dans la commode à côté du lit, s'en aspergea les doigts et en plaça un devant l'entré de son intimité avant de l'y introduire. Cloud gémit de douleur s'où l'intrusion…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Arrêtes !!

Il bougea son doigt à l'intérieur avant d'en ajouté un deuxième…

- P…Pas plus !

Il gémit encore davantage quand le troisième arriva dans l'anneau de chaire.

- Pourquoi tu fais çà ? Nous…Nous sommes tout les deux des hommes, nous ne pouvons pas…

Il gémit encore une fois quand il sentit la main de Sephiroth prendre son membre.

- Tu dis que ce n'est pas normal ? Peux-tu vraiment dire çà…alors que tu durcis si rapidement en ayant les doigts d'un homme en toi ?

Sephiroth fit des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le membre de Cloud qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir.

- N…Non !

- Soit honnêtes avec toi-même ! Tu aimes çà !

Cloud n'en pouvait plus, il allait venir. Ce que lui faisait cet homme lui faisait du bien, mais contre son grés.

Sephiroth accéléra le rythme et n'en pouvant plus, Cloud se libera dans la main de l'argenté. Il s'écroula , roulant sur le dos. Il soufflait difficilement, haletant à un rythme saccadé.

Sephiroth quand à lui, il avait cette phrase qui continuait à faire écho dans son esprit : « Deux hommes…anormal ? »

- Anormal, hein ?! Je le savais déjà ! Quand je rêvais de toi, je ne cessais de penser que c'était anormal ! Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre !

Il s'approcha de Cloud, lui écarta les jambes et le cala contre lui…

- Je te veux ! murmura-t-il…tout de toi !

C'est alors qu'il le pénétra. Mais même avec toute la douceur dont il avait fait preuve, Cloud hurla d'un cri qui ce voulait souffrant, la bouche grande ouverte, les mains agripper au drap, les yeux clos qui coulaient. Il pleurait.

C'est à ce cri et à la vue de ces larmes que Sephiroth réagit. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte…

- « Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fouts ? »

Il se retira du jeune ex-Soldat en faisant attention à ne pas engendrer davantage de douleur.

- « J'ai…j'ai perdu le contrôle…Je… »

Il prit alors doucement le corps encore tremblant du jeune blond et le serra contre lui. Presque tendrement.

- Cloud…

- « Ne voulais-je pas le chérir ? Prendre soin de lui de mes propres mains pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais blessé ? …Que suis-je en train de faire ? Ce que je voulais…Ce que je voulais réellement…Aimer ! Protéger !

- …Pardonnes-moi ! murmura-t-il.

Quelques instants après, Sephiroth était debout à côté du lit où Cloud y était recroquevillé, toujours nu et tremblant.

Sur ce corps, on y voyait plusieurs types de marques de brûlures et des bleus. Sephiroth n'y avait même pas prêté attention quelques minutes plutôt et maintenant qu'il voyait le carnage de se corps magnifique, il se maudissait intérieurement. Il aurait dû le réconforter, lui assurer que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Mais au lieu de çà, lui, il l'avait…il l'avait…violer !

Oh oui, il se maudissait ! Sa nature violente et impulsive n'avait pas disparut depuis ces dernières années, loin de là ! Et Cloud venait d'en subir les conséquences.

Sephiroth venait de sortir de son tourment mental quand il entendit Cloud bouger…

- S'il te plais…Laisses-moi…laisses-moi partir !

Sephiroth s'approcha de lui, prit la couverture et l'en recouvrit…

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans l'état où tu te trouves. Tu es bien trop faible, tu risquerais de te retrouver mêlé à certaines embrouilles et à être une nouvelle fois blessé ! Je…Je t'…

Non…il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Il ne le croirait pas ! Pas après tout çà !

Une nouvelle excuse ?

- Et puis, je t'ai acheté, tu m'appartiens désormais !…Si tu veux être libre…Tu devra me rembourser la totalité de la somme que j'ai déboursé pour toi !

Cloud se redressa…

- Mais comment je peux…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te paierai. A chaque fois que je te ferai mien, je supprimerai 1,5 millions de ta dette.

Oui, une excuse comme une autre !

- « Au moins, se disait-il, ça me donnera le temps de tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire…Et peut-être de lui faire comprendre ce sentiment que j'ai à son égard… »

* * *

End !! Bon bah j'attends vos avis pour continuer ! Que pensez-vous qui va ce passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

Notre petit Sephy saura-t-il faire abstraction de ses pulsions en ce qui concerne le petit Blondinet Cloud ?? X3 Vous me dites, hein ??

A la prochaine peut-être !!


	3. Malade ! Mais lequel ?

Voilà le Chapitre 3 !!

Je voudrais remercier Kalisca et Laneska pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir !! D'ailleurs leurs Fics sont vraiment bien !!

Donc un grand merci à vous deux !! Ça m'encourage !!

Bon, dans ce chapitre il n'y pas de lemon ( va falloir attendre !! ), Le caractère de Cloud est toujours changé et cette fois-ci Sephiroth change aussi ! ( Faut bien qu'il se rattrape de sa bourde !! XD ), alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Sephy en mode "Peluche", vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que passager !!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

La journée du lendemain avait été longue pour le Général. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

En fin d'après-midi, c'était l'heure où il s'entraînait avec les autres Soldats. Son adversaire actuel était nouveau dans les premières classes. C'était la première fois qu'il s'entraînait avec son Général.

Le combat venait de commencer il y a près de cinq minutes. Sephiroth laissait son adversaire l'attaquer en contrant sans aucun mal les assauts du nouveau. Sephiroth ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'attaquer lui-même, laissant quelques espérances à l'homme qui était en face de lui. Il regardait comment il réagissait face à lui pour pouvoir lui donner quelques conseil pour le prochain entraînement. Mais Cloud occupait sans arrêt son esprit.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. C'est ce dont il rêvait depuis des nuits. Tellement qu'hier soir, son envie était devenue trop grande, trop palpante, donnant cette scène qui ne cessait de revenir devant ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il rattraper son erreur ? Comment pouvait-il effacer cette expression terrifier qu'il avait vu sur le visage du jeune blond ? Penser qu'il lui avait fait du mal lui donnait un haut le cœur à chaque fois plus important que le précédent, crispant les traits de son visage de Général. Cela l'énervait profondément.

- Merde !

C'est à cet instant, alors que la nouvelle recrue de première classe entamait un nouvel assaut sur l'argenté, il vit les traits de celui-ci se durcir dans un rictus de colère et de rage. Ensuite, il ne comprit rien à ce qu'il lui arriva. En un bref instant, il avait perdu le général de vue. Quand il le vit la fois suivant, l'argenté n'était qu'a seulement quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière pour avoir un tant soit peu de distance. Mais pas de répits. Aussitôt le Soldat avait posé son pied à terre, que le Général fendit sur lui, enchaînant les attaques de sa Masamune. L'adversaire n'avait que quelques secondes pour parer s'il ne voulait pas que l'un de ses membres ne soit entamé par l'arme tranchante de son Général. Mais sans qu'il s'y attende, l'argenté frappa avec la garde de son arme en plein estomac de son adversaire, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de là. La chute ne fut pas aussi brutale que le Soldat ne l'aurait pensé. Mais n'empêche qu'il s'était littéralement étalé sur le sol et que le combat était désormais fini. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever, mais son Général à la longue chevelure avait sa longue lame placée contre la gorge de son adversaire. Oui le combat venait de prendre fin.

- Quand tu attaques, tu abaisses trop ta garde. Ton jeu de jambes à encore quelques failles. Encore quelques entraînements attentifs et ses problèmes devraient être réglés !

Et étonnement, le Général, ayant rangé sa Masamune, partit directement sans demander son reste.

- Général ! Où allez-vous ? Fit un autre Soldat qui assistait, comme beaucoup d'autre, à l'entraînement de l'argenté.

- Je part plutôt aujourd'hui ! Je retourne à mes appartements ! Fin des leçons pour aujourd'hui !

Le Soldat, resté sur le cul, n'en revenait pas.

- Ca vas ? Fit un autre Soldat qui l'aida à ce relever.

- Ouais ! J'm'en remettrai ! Merci mec !

- Pas d'quoi !

- Il est souvent comme çà, le Général ?

- Non ! En ce moment il est bizarre. D'habitude ses entraînements finissent tard dans la soirée. Mais depuis hier, il part plutôt. Vas savoir ! Bon, direction les vestiaires !

Sephiroth était désormais dans l'ascenseur pour retourner à ses quartiers. Pour aller "le" retrouver. Mais à peine avait-il passé les trois premiers étages que l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Sephiroth leva la tête pour voir qui avait appelé l'ascenseur. A sa grande surprise, Tseng entra dans la cabine. Celui-ci, salua le Général avant de s'adosser contre la paroi de la machine.

Quand l'ascenseur se remit en route, Tseng rompit le bref silence qui s'était installé :

- Tu as l'air bizarre ces derniers temps, Sephiroth ! Fit-il de son ton habituellement calme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il d'une voix plutôt froide.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant en jouant ce petit jeu avec moi ! D'habitude tu sembles si inaccessible et ne laisses rien transparaître de tes sentiments, mais depuis ce matin, tu es ailleurs. Tu sembles préoccuper, tu...

- Pourtant, il me semble que je fais parfaitement bien mon travail ! Réagit-il sur la défensive.

- C'est vrai que tu es toujours aussi efficace, mais ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu perds facilement patience. Et puis cette égratignure sur ta joue...

Sephiroth ne répondit rien.

- C'est lui, c'est çà ?

Sephiroth soupira...

- Il a perdu la mémoire. Sa personnalité à complètement changée. Il est quasiment inoffensif maintenant... Il a oublié certains évènements, comme la mort de Zack et... moi... J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer. De lui faire comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais rien à faire. Puis il a sortit que je n'avais rien avoir avec lui, que je n'était qu'un étranger pour lui... Je... j'était à bout... Alors je... je...

- Sephiroth, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Fit Tseng prudemment, tentant de ne pas perturber davantage l'argenté qui semblait vraiment troublé.

- Je... je l'ai forcé à...

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre inférieure qui commençait désormais à saigner.

- Je vois...

Oui, il avait compris. Compris pourquoi Sephiroth était dans cet état.

- Je dois essayer de réparer ce que j'ai fait, mais comment pourrait-il encore me laisser l'approcher ?

- Avec le temps...

Sephiroth regarda le Turk, puis acquiesça de la tête. C'est alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Tseng tapota l'épaule de Sephiroth avant de le quitter...

- Merci Tseng !

- Ne t'en fais pas !

Puis Sephiroth se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la cabine. Puis il arriva dans ses quartiers. Puis au moment de se diriger vers la chambre, il entendit de l'eau couler dans la cuisine. Il s'y rendit alors pour y voir Cloud dans ses vêtements trop grands pour lui, qui se servait un verre d'eau.

- Tu te sens mieux pour te lever ?

Surpris, Cloud sursauta, lâchant par mégarde le verre d'eau qui se brisa sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

- Hey, ça vas ?Fit Sephiroth, surpris.

- Je... je suis désolé... je vais nettoyer ! S'empressa Cloud, paniqué.

- Non, ne touche pas, tu vas te blesser ! Continua-t-il en le rejoignant.

Mais trop tard, Cloud venait de se couper avec le verre brisé.

- Aïe !!

Sephiroth s'accroupit à son côté...

- Hey... tu t'es fait mal ? S'enquit-il en levant la main dans le but de la pauser sur le poignet de Cloud pour voir. C'est alors que celui-ci prit peur et fit volte-face et s'écarta à maximum de Sephiroth, heurtant un placard de la cuisine. Son regard était plein de terreur.

- Je... je suis vraiment désolé... je vais nettoyer tout de suite...

Sephiroth eut un nouveau pincement douloureux...

- "Il ne veut même plus que je le touche ! Lui ai-je tellement fait peur ? Ce regard plein de crainte est de ma faute... Mais je ne veux pas que cela recommence comme la dernière fois..."

Sephiroth s'approcha de Cloud qui tremblait encore une fois. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante, il tendit la main vers celle blessée de Cloud :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour çà. Fais-moi voir ta main. Il faudrait la soigner avant que cela ne s'infecte.

Cloud regarda Sephiroth et vit alors un visage doux...

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal..."Non, plus maintenant !"

Cloud quelque peu rassuré, mais toujours méfiant, regarda sa main et finit par la tendre légèrement à l'argenté. Celui-ci la prit doucement dans la sienne. Mais à ce contacte, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils...

- Mais... tu as...

Il mit sa main sur son front.

- Mais t'as de la fièvre ! Pourquoi t'es sorti du lit ?? Paniqua-t-il en l'attrapant dans ses bras et en le reconduisant en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre...

- Mais... mais le verre...

- J'm'en occuperai plus tard !

Il l'installa précautionneusement dans le lit.

- Bouges pas, je vais te chercher quelque chose pour la fièvre !

- ...Oui...

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire, très peu de fois Sephiroth avait eut besoin de médicament. Il cherchait partout dans ses appartements.

- Merde ! Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu foutre çà ?

- Ne... ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien... J'ai tout le temps ce genre de fièvre !

- QUOI ? Mais c'est encore pire !! Elles sont où ses putains de seringues ??

- Des... des seringues... ?

- Oui, je préfère injecter directement, c'est plus rapide à agir qu'un médicament en comprimé.

Cloud déglutit. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les aiguilles...

- CA Y EST !! ELLES SONT LA !! S'écria Sephiroth en ramenant une petite trousse à pharmacie. Il vint s'installer sur le bord du lit à côté de Cloud.

- Tiens, tends-moi ton bras ! Dit-il en sortant la seringue de la boîte.

Mais Cloud encore plus blanc que d'habitude... Sephiroth s'en rendit compte...

- Tu n'aimes pas les piqûres, c'est çà ?

Cloud hocha la tête. Sephiroth sourit...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne sentiras rien. Tu n'auras qu'a ne pas regarder.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Cloud tendit son bras droit sur lequel Sephiroth appliqua du désinfectant. Il sortit ensuite la seringue. Cloud Ferma alors les yeux. Devant cette réaction quelque peu enfantine, Sephiroth se mit à rire doucement :

- Fini !

Surpris, Cloud regarda son bras.

- Déjà ?

- Et oui ! Tu as eu mal ?

- N...non ! Merci...

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, Sephiroth jeta la seringue et sortit un pansement de la boîte avec une croix rouge...

- Montres-moi ta main, maintenant !

Cloud la tendit s'en trop hésiter cette fois. Il regarda Sephiroth lui mettre le pansement. Il regardait l'homme qui prenait soin de lui. Ce n'était pas le même qu'hier. Ce n'était pas le même homme qui l'avait violé la veille. Cet homme là prenait soin de lui. Son visage était plus serein. Puis il vit sur sa lèvre...

- Tu... tu as du sang là...

Puis sans vraiment réfléchir, il de sa main libre, Cloud prit le visage de Sephiroth et enleva le sang sur la lèvre de l'argenté en... l'embrassant.

Sephiroth fut plus que surpris. Que se passait-il ? Cloud ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, mais pourtant... pourtant... Sephiroth en avait tellement envie...

Sephiroth posa une main sur la nuque du blond et approfondit soudainement le baiser, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de Cloud, jouant avec celle de l'ex-Soldat. Cloud commençait à paniquer légèrement. Il sentait la force sur sa nuque se faire plus forte. Il commençait à avoir peur.

- Nn... atten... no... Gémit-il.

Sephiroth essayait de ne pas perdre la tête avec ses lèvres aussi délicieuses...

- "Re... reprends-toi !" Se fit-il à lui-même

Dans un ultime effort, Sephiroth interrompit le baiser, reprenant contenance. Reprenant le contrôle. Il se redressa.

Cloud savait que s'était de sa faute si ce Sephiroth était dans cet état, c'est lui qui avait léché sa lèvre...

- Je... je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas... tu avais du sang sur...

- Non, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser ! Pardonnes-moi Cloud !

Cloud baissa la tête...

- ...désolé...

- Mais puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas à être désolé ! Fit-il tout sourire en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds. Allez reposes-toi je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger... Il me semble que tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es arrivé, non ?

Il hocha la tête, en rougissant légèrement. Puis Sephiroth sortit de la chambre. De l'autre côté, l'argenté s'adossa à celle-ci.

- "Pfffyou ! C'était moins une ! Comment peut-on résister à çà ? Enfin... Il semble avoir moins peur de ma présence... c'est un bon début ! Bon c'est pas tout çà mais j'ai un repas à préparer, moi !"

Après une lutte acharnée contre les casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine (oui, il n'est pas super doué pour çà !! XD), Sephiroth avait rejoint Cloud dans la chambre d'où il n'avait pas quitté le lit. Le blond se redressa à l'arrivé de l'argenté. Celui-ci posa le plateau en face de son nouveau colocataire.

- Allez, manges ! Avec ce que je t'ai injecter, tu vas te sentir un peut dans les vapes. Tu te sentira mieux le ventre plein !

- Oui, merci...

Cloud en prit une bouché et voyant que celui-ci n'en reprenait pas une nouvelle, il s'empressa de dire :

- Je... je n'ai pas l'habitude de préparer à manger, alors si ce n'est pas bon, dis-le moi on commandera quelque chose...

- Non, non ! C'est très bon, mais c'est que... là-bas, je ne mangeais pas très souvent. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de manger correctement... et puis...

Il s'arrêta, il semblait réfléchir...

- Et puis ?

- Et puis... ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé de moi comme çà...

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Cloud était encore triste. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme çà...

- Tu sais... c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un... Alors je comprendrai que tu n'aimes pas...

Un peu surpris, Cloud le regarda de ses yeux bleus. Puis il regarda le plat. Il en prit une bouché, puis une deuxième... Il venait de finir le plat. Sephiroth en fut agréablement étonné. Cloud semblait moins se méfier de lui. Une fois débarrassées, Sephiroth revint dans la chambre et contrôla la température de Cloud...

- C'est bien, la température est redescendue... Bon recouche-toi, maintenant. Moi j'vais faire une douche !

- Humm...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- L'égratignure sous ton oeil... je suis vraiment désolé... je ne voulais pas...

- Ne t'en fait pas pour çà. Celui qui a des choses à ce reprocher ici, c'est moi. Alors reposes-toi !

L'eau coulant contre ses muscles désormais détendus, Sephiroth se venait de se libérer de la tension de son entre jambe pour cause qu'il avait trop pensé au baisé de tout à l'heure.

Sa douleur soulagée, il faisait désormais le bilan de la soirée. Cloud se laissa désormais approcher et avait même prit l'initiative de le toucher. Mais si c'était lui qui venait à le toucher, Cloud semblait garder encore une certaine distance et que à part s'excuser, la conversation n'avait pas été très riche... mais au moins il avait parlé.

Sephiroth soupira...

- On peut pas tout avoir d'un coup !

Il sortit de la douche et après s'être séché, enfila un boxer noir. Coiffa ses cheveux d'argent. Mais alors qu'il allait mettre un pantalon, quand il entendit crier dans la chambre dont la salle de bain était annexée. Le sang de Sephiroth ne fit qu'un tour. Il lâcha ses affaires et se précipita dans la chambre en allumant la lumière. Il vit alors Cloud assit sur le lit, le visage entre ses mains.

- Cloud, est-ce que ça vas ?

Cloud ne répondit pas. Il respirait fort.

- Cloud, tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non... un mauvais rêve... c'est rien...

Sephiroth soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait rien. Du moins physiquement, mais qu'en était-il psychologiquement ?

- Tu veux en parler ?

Un silence. Sephiroth s'assit à sa gauche, mais ne le toucha pas...

- ...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé... ce jour là ?

- Hein ! ?

- Quand Zack et moi nous sommes enfui...

- C'était çà ton cauchemar, hein ?!

Pas de réponse... Sephiroth commença alors, le regard dans le vague :

- ...Je n'étais pas personnellement là, mais une personne m'a dit qu'ils devaient vous ramenez. Toi tu devais être ramené vivant laboratoire d'Hojo. Quant au sort de Zack, il... ne servait plus à rien aux laboratoires et étant un rebelle, il devait être éliminé. Quand ils vous ont rattrapé, Zack a tenté de te sauver en te cachant. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils l'ont abattu et la suite...

- Je m'en souviens...

- Aurais-tu accepté le fait que Zack est mort... en te protégeant ?

Il eut un silence avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Plusieurs fois... j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait... Comme le fait que je ne l'avait pas revue après... cet incident. J'y ai vraiment pensé, mais... Zack était ma seule... famille. Je ne voulais pas penser que j'étais...

- "Cloud...il veut croire en quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait considérer comme sa famille. Il veut pouvoir compter sur cette personne et Zack était cette personne, n'est-ce pas, Cloud ? Il a peur d'être seul... Je veux être cette personne ! Je ne veux pas le laisser seul! Mais pour l'heure, la personne dont il a besoin, ce n'est pas moi..."

Sephiroth fourra sa main dans la tignasse blonde de Cloud, ébouriffant celle-ci à nouveau...

- Si tu veux... je peux t'emmener aller voir là où Zack nous a quitté...

Cloud sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer. Il tourna son regard bleu sur celui vert Mako de l'argenté.

- Vrai... vraiment ?

- Oui...sinon tu ne pourras jamais te reconstruire...

- ...merci !

- "Ha, Cloud si tu continues à me faire ces yeux là, je vais finir par te sauter dessus !!"

- Bon si on allait se coucher ? Fit-il pour fuir son envie irréfutable de le prendre tout contre lui.

La nuit se passa sans encombres pour Cloud. Mais pour Sephiroth pour qui la nuit avait été peuplée de rêves des plus troublant, fut heureux de se réveiller avant le jeune blond pour aller remédier à son problème d'entre jambe dans la salle de bain !! A croire que même la nuit, il avait du mal à contrôler ses envies !!

* * *

Sephy qui fait son tout gentil devant le petit blondinet, ne l'est pas forcement une fois de l'autre côté de la porte !! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on veut garder quelqu'un sans lui faire peur, j'vous jure !! X3

SYOUPLAIT !! Review !!


End file.
